


You and the Resurrection Stone

by Meikiepeik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meikiepeik/pseuds/Meikiepeik
Summary: You are the protagonist of this story. To get the most out of it, copy the text into word and use the 'replace' function to make it your own.When you turn 11, a mysterious but huge and kind man hands you a letter: you are accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! You and your parents are dumbstruck, and you have no idea from who in the family you've gotten your magical powers. When you arrive at Hogwarts, however, there are some people who seem to recognize your name... it looks like your family has a dark and hidden past... Are you ready to find out?





	You and the Resurrection Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Instructions  
> This is a choose your own adventure story. The choices you make will affect the progression of the story. This chapter is just an introduction, so there won’t be any choices just yet.   
> To make this story completely your own, you can use the ‘replacement’ function within Word. This way, you can customize the story to fit your own needs. You can change the name, pronouns and things like the name of your owl. To do this, click Home > Replace (on the right side, beneath ‘search’ > copy the variable below in the first field > insert the name/pronoun/word you would like to use in the second field > click ‘replace all’. This should work.  
> Before you start reading, you should apply the ‘replace all’ function to the following variables:  
> • [First name] = you should change this to your first name, capitalized.  
> • [Last name] = you should change this to your last name, capitalized.  
> • [SP] = you should change this to your preferred subject pronoun (he/she/other).  
> • [CSP] = you should change this to your preferred subject pronoun. This pronoun in this variable needs to be capitalized, because it is at the start of a sentence (He/She/Other).  
> • [OP] = you should change this to your preferred subject pronoun (him/her/other).  
> • [COP] = you should change this to your preferred subject pronoun. This pronoun in this variable needs to be capitalized, because it is at the start of a sentence (Him/Her/Other).  
> • [PP] = you should change this to your preferred possessive pronoun (his/her/other).  
> • [CPP] = you should change this to your preferred possessive pronoun. This pronoun in this variable needs to be capitalized, because it is at the start of a sentence (His/Her/Other).  
> • [witch/wizard] = you should change this to witch or wizard, whichever you would like.  
> • [Owl’s name] = you should change this to the name you would like to give your owl (capitalized).  
> • [Mr./Miss] = you should change this to your preferred status.  
> • [daughter/son] = you should change this to your preferred sex/gender.

[CSP] woke up with a start; today was a very special day. The first rays of sunlight shone through the gap of [PP] blinds. The dust, on which the light fell, levitated through the air in [PP] tiny room.

Normally [SP] would lie in [PP] bed for another half-hour, rubbing the sleep out of [PP] eyes, but today [SP] immediately pulled the blanket off of [OP] and jumped out of bed. [CSP] put on some clothes and ran down the stairs, where [PP] parents were waiting for [OP].

‘Happy birthday, [First name]!’ they both yelled as [SP] burst through the door and into the living room. The room was decorated with balloons and on the window hung two giant balloons in the shape of the number eleven.

On the floor stood two presents, although [SP] had expected only one. [CSP] ran towards [PP] parents, who were watching [PP] reaction with a big smirk on their faces.

‘Thank you!’ [SP] screamed in their ears as [SP] hugged them both. [CSP] let go of them and stared at them, waiting for their approval.

‘Go ahead, you can open them,’ [PP] father said and [First name] turned around to unwrap [PP] presents. The first gift was a remote control helicopter, for which [SP] had asked. If only [SP] had waited one year, [SP] wouldn’t have needed the remote, [SP] could have just made it fly [OP]self. With a swish and a flick.

The second package was box-shaped. [CSP] turned it over and found a brown envelope that looked like a bill. [CSP] couldn’t recognise the writing, and it was weirdly addressed, not just to [PP] house, but to the exact location [SP] was standing. It said: ‘ _The living room’_.

[CSP] turned the envelope over, on the back there was a red seal. [CSP] looked back at [PP] parents.

‘What’s this?’ [SP] asked.

‘We have no idea, it came in the mail this morning,’ [PP] mother replied.

‘Doesn’t the mail usually get delivered later?’

‘It does, we don’t know who delivered it.’

[First name] turned back to [PP] unknown present and started to carefully unwrap it. Inside was a slightly squashed box. When [SP] opened it [SP] found a cake, and in chocolate letters it said: ‘ _Happy birthday [First name]’._

‘It’s a cake,’ [SP] said.

‘And the letter?’ [PP] father asked [OP].

‘Oh yeah, I forgot.’ [CSP] turned back to [PP] letter, and was just about to open it when they heard it. BOOM.

Someone was knocking on the door, or rather, trying to punch through it. [First name] looked at [PP] parents, frightened. For a moment it was quiet, but then they heard another punch.

‘Coming!’ [First name] screamed, and the knocking stopped. [CSP] hurried into the hallway and reached for the doorknob. Behind [OP] stood [PP] parents; they were also curious who was about to interrupt this peaceful birthday of their daughter.

[First name] jumped when [SP] saw what stood in front of their door. It was a man, but not a normal man. He was almost twice the size of [OP] and his face was mostly hidden behind a bushy black beard.

‘Mornin’ [First name],’ he grumbled. His voice was low, and softened by the beard. ‘Looks like yer doorbell broke.’ He pointed his pink umbrella at the doorbell, and then pushed it again. It was true, it had been broken for quite a while, but now it worked again. [First name] was astonished. How did he do that?

The man ducked, so that he wouldn’t smash his head into the ceiling, and stepped over the threshold. ‘Got yer present?’

‘That was you?’ [First name] asked.

‘Yup, always bring a new student a cake.’ The giant man stepped past [First name], and went into the living room after leaving [First name]’s parents in amazement by his size. Then [PP] father seemed to come back to life and turned around.

‘I hope I’m not being rude, sir, but who are you?’ he asked.

‘The name is Rubeus Hagrid, sir. Keeper o’ the keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.’

‘School of WHAT?’ [First name]’s mother asked.

‘Witchcraft and Wizardry, ma’am,’ he said gleefully as he turned to [First name], who had followed [PP] parents back into the living room. ‘Have yeh read yer letter yet, [First name]?’

‘No. But what did you mean by ‘student’? You said you always bring a cake to a new student.’

‘I think yeh should read yer letter.’

[CPP] head was full of questions, but [SP] figured it was best to read the letter first, because [SP] doubted that [SP] was going to get any answers from Hagrid.

So [SP] opened the letter, and read it.

_Hogwarts School of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear [Mr./Miss] [Last name]_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Deputy Headmaster_

[First name] was wrong, this letter didn’t answer any of [PP] questions. [CSP] couldn’t decide what to ask first, so instead [SP] said: ‘I don’t understand.’

Hagrid chuckled. ‘Thought ye’d say that. [First name], yer a [witch/wizard].’ [First name] gasped.

‘A [witch/wizard]? You must be joking. I can’t be a [witch/wizard].’ [CSP] turned to [PP] parents. ‘Who is this?’ [CSP] thought it might be a stupid joke. But they raised their eyebrows, they didn’t know who the man was, either.

‘Yeh remind me o’ someone, [First name]. He is now the deputy headmaster o’ Hogwarts. Harry Potter, great man. He was eleven, just like you, when I fetched him.’

‘How do you mean: fetched?’

‘Members o’ the staff always tell muggle-borns that they can come to Hogwarts personally. Ter explain everything, you know?’

‘But how can I be a [witch/wizard]?’

‘Did yeh ever make anything weird happen, something ye couldn’t explain?’

[First name] shrugged. ‘Maybe, I don’t know.’

‘Well, of course yeh don’t. Muggles wouldn’t know it was magic yeh were doing, would they?’

‘I suppose.’

‘See, yer grandfather was a squib and he married a muggle,’ he explained. ‘Muggles are what we call non-magic folk. Squibs are people with magical parents, but who don’t have any magical powers themselves,’ he added, when he saw [First name]’s raised eyebrows. ‘Seems that yeh got some magic in yeh, [First name]. So ye’re allowed a place at Hogwarts.’

[First name]’s head was dazzling. [CSP] almost couldn’t believe [PP] ears. How could [SP] be a [witch/wizard], and not know about it for eleven years?

[CSP] looked at [PP] parents, hoping that they would know what to say or do, but they were also dumbstruck, standing with their mouths open, gaping at the giant bearded man.

Eventually they all gathered around the living room, enjoying the cake Hagrid made while he explained everything about the wizarding world and Hogwarts they needed to know. He said that it was important to get [PP] books and equipment, but that was basically everything [SP] needed to go to the school, except for a train ticket. He also explained that they couldn’t use their ‘muggle money’, but they could exchange it at Gringotts Bank for ‘actual money’.

Finally, they agreed that Hagrid would sleep at their house, and he would take [First name] to London to get the equipment.

‘Well, through the years I’ve gotten some experience with muggle money, so I know how much yeh need for yer stuff, [First name]. I’ll change it for yeh when we arrive at Gringotts Bank.’

*

The next day had arrived, and [First name] and Hagrid were standing in the corridor, saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. [Last name].

‘Bye mom, bye dad,’ [SP] said.

‘Have fun,’ said [PP] mother with a grim smile. She was still not entirely convinced by everything Hagrid had told them. To her, it still sounded like some fairy-tale, but there were some parts of Hagrid’s story that were too weird to make up.

So the pair of them took off into the mist of the morning, they were heading for the train station, where they would take the next train to London.

‘Got yer letter, [First name]?’ Hagrid asked [OP].

‘Yes, why?’

‘Yeh should turn it over.’

[CSP] grabbed it from [PP] pocket and turned the parchment over, where [SP] found a list which [SP] had not seen before.

‘I need robes, a cauldron, protective gloves, a winter cloak and a wand. Am I going to use a _wand_?’ [SP] asked.

‘Of course! How else are yeh going to do yer magic?’ Immediately [First name] felt very stupid, of course [SP] should have known that magical people use wands.

‘But Hagrid, I don’t think they sell working wands in London.’

‘They do. If yeh know where to go.’

And so, one train-ride later, they arrived at the capital of England, London. People stared at the pair of them, but mostly at Hagrid. He seemed not to notice, because he walked straight forward, not looking around him.

After walking for maybe twenty minutes Hagrid suddenly stopped.

‘Here we are, [First name]. The Leaky Cauldron. It’s a famous place.’

‘Where? I don’t see it.’

Hagrid chuckled. ‘Of course yeh don’t. Only people who know it exists can see it. That’s the strength o’ the wizarding world. We’re very good at hiding.’

He walked towards the side of the street and entered a black door, which [First name] hadn’t seen before. Behind the door was a bar, it was dark inside and [First name] couldn’t see much, but [SP] could see a lot of people in cloaks and pointed hats. It was by far the strangest thing [SP] had ever seen in [PP] life.

‘Hagrid!’ an old man standing behind a counter yelled. ‘Brought another new student, I presume?’

‘Hogwarts business again, Tom,’ Hagrid replied. [First name] noticed that Hagrid was so big that he filled most of the room. People were jerking their head around to see who was causing the sudden commotion.

‘Brought another ‘chosen one’, Hagrid?’ asked a wizard who was sitting at the bar.

‘I’m afraid not, Dedalus. Through here, [First name],’ he added. He pointed towards a back door, and [First name] started walking towards it. When [SP] walked through it, [SP] arrived in a little garden, and [SP] almost walked straight into a brick wall.

Hagrid grunted as he pushed himself through the door.

‘Seems like the doors are getting smaller.’

‘How come you are so big?’ Right after [SP] had said it [SP] realised what an awful question it was. To [PP] relief, Hagrid smiled at [OP].

‘I’m a half-giant.’

‘A giant?’ [First name] asked in amazement.

‘A half-giant. My mother was a giant, they are a lot bigger, o’ course. My brother was a giant as well, little Grawp. I thought him English, yeh know?’

[First name] wasn’t listening, [PP] mind was still racing since [SP] had heard the word ‘giant’.

‘There are giants in England?’

‘Only one: my brother. He is being kept safe in the Forbidden Forest, poor thing. But no, he is the only one. The rest of ‘em live in Europe, somewhere near the mountains.’

[First name] couldn’t wait to ask more questions, [SP] simply couldn’t believe the fact that there were actual giants living on this planet. But [SP] decided to just accept the new information, because [SP] felt like there was a lot more to discover.

Hagrid stepped forward as he pulled his pink umbrella from under his jacket and pointed it at the wall. Carefully he tapped a brick three times, and to [First name]’s astonishment, the wall quivered and shivered, and a small hole appeared.

Slowly it grew wider and wider, and suddenly they were facing an archway on to a cobbled street which led out of sight.

‘Welcome,’ said Hagrid, ‘to Diagon Alley.’

[First name] gaped at the sight. Cloaked people were walking into tiny shops and kids were staring through windows.

‘Look, it’s the new Nimbus 3000, the fastest model yet!’ [First name] heard one kid shout.

In the distance, [First name] spotted a giant white building, towering above the others.

‘That’s our first stop, [First name]. Gringotts. Got to get yer money, don’t we?’ [First name] nodded and followed Hagrid towards the wizarding bank. When they entered, [First name] saw a poem on the wall, which warned the people who entered that they should not try to steal from their bank, because it would result in their deaths.

Below the poem there was a small sign, which read: ‘Except for Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, who successfully stole a horcrux and a dragon from us’.

‘Hagrid, does that sign really say ‘dragon’? And what is a horcrux?’

‘A horcrux is summat yer never supposed to learn about, so I won’t explain. But yes, there are dragons at Gringotts, they guard the high-security vaults. Norbert is one of them, y’know?’

Within ten minutes they were standing outside again. In [PP] hands [First name] was holding a small bag filled with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, magical money. Hagrid had explained everything about it, but reassured [First name] that it would take some time getting used to the system and that he would help [OP] with buying [PP] equipment.

So they spent the rest of the day buying [First name]’s stuff [SP] needed for [PP] first year at Hogwarts. [CSP] had bought a very pretty tawny owl, which [SP] called [Owl’s name], because that was the first name that came to mind when [SP] saw her. [CSP] got [PP] wand at Ollivander’s. Hagrid told [OP] that the original Ollivander had passed away a while ago, but that his nephew had taken over the shop. Although he wasn’t as good as his uncle in making wands, he was still one of the better sellers in the wizarding world.

[First name] found it very weird to have [PP] own wand. At first [SP] didn’t know where to put it, but eventually Hagrid told [OP] to put it between [PP] belt and [PP] pants, so that [SP] could reach for it whenever [SP] wanted.

[CSP] did [PP] first bit of magic at Ollivander’s. The first four wands were not for [OP], because everything [SP] did with them destroyed something in the shop. When [SP] held the fifth wand, however, golden sparks came out of the tip of [PP] wand, and the young Ollivander cheered loudly. [CSP] had an Elm wand, ten inches, pliable with a unicorn hair. [CSP] didn’t dare to ask Mr. Ollivander about unicorns, because [SP] knew [SP] would sound stupid if [SP] did. When they were outside, [SP] decided to ask Hagrid about them.

‘Unicorns? Great creatures. Yeh should treat them with care, though. And never drink their blood. If yeh do, yeh’ll live a cursed life.’

At the end of the day, they had gathered all [First name]’s stuff, and [SP] was ready to go to Hogwarts. Hagrid handed [OP] [PP] train ticket, but when [First name] looked at it, [SP] raised [PP] eyebrows.

‘Platform nine and three-quarters?’ [SP] asked.

‘Yup. Can’t get another platform, can we? Or we’ll be discovered by the muggles. I remember that I forgot ter tell Harry how to get on ter the platform. It was lucky he ran into the Weasleys.’

‘So, how do I get onto the platform, then?’

‘You just run straight into the wall between platforms nine and ten.’

‘Are you mad?’ [SP] gasped. Hagrid laughed.

‘If yeh run into the wall with enough confidence, yeh’ll go straight through.’

Eventually, after Hagrid had explained everything about the Hogwarts-Express, they headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron, but [First name] stopped suddenly, looking up at a huge building to [PP] side.

‘What’s this?’

‘Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes. A joke shop, founded by the Weasley twins. Sadly, Fred passed away in the second wizarding war. Great man, Fred.’

‘Can we go inside?’

‘Sure. Though we got ter get back soon, or yer parents will get worried.’

[First name] didn’t need another approval, and [SP] immediately dived into the shop. [CSP] was careless, and as soon as [SP] entered the shop, [SP] bumped into a wizard, who was standing with his back towards [OP]. He was tall, thin, and he had flaming-red hair. He turned around, his face was freckled, and he had a long pointy nose.

‘Sorry, didn’t see you there. Welcome to Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes.’ He stuck out his hand. ‘Ron Weasley. Very nice to meet you.’

‘Hello sir, sorry I bumped into you.’

‘Apologies accepted,’ he grinned. ‘So, a new student has arrived, I presume?’

‘Yes, this is my first day in the wizarding world.’

‘Ah, a muggle-born? My wife is a muggle-born!’

‘Wait. Are you the Weasley I read about in Gringotts? Did you steal the dragon?’

‘Indeed! Well, technically we used the dragon to escape – another great idea from my wife – but it sounds better when you say we stole the Ukrainian Ironbelly. Need a tour around the shop?’

And so the famous Ron Weasley showed [First name] around, while Hagrid waited outside with [Owl’s name]. At the end [SP] left the shop with some extendable ears, instant darkness powder, a Spell-Checking quill and some Dungbombs.

While [SP] was heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron, [PP] mind was still racing; this must have been the best day of [PP] life.

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t wait to make the first choice in the next chapter? Send an e-mail to youandtheresurrectionstone@gmail.com with something like ‘Subscription’ in the subject. I’ll add you to the mailing list and notify you when the next chapter is out!


End file.
